oneshot el último día
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Brittany es transferida a la sede del MIT en NY y por un mes logra evitar a Santana. ¿Pero que pasará cuando sus estudios determinen que solo queda un día para el fin del mundo? ¿Correrá a los brazos de su querida Latina o se quedará en casa esperando a la muerte?


Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen de lo contrario seguiría existiendo brittana o en todo caso Quinntana.

Han pasado dos años desde que me gradué y me aceptaron en el MIT. Desde entonces he estado aprendiendo muchas que ya debería saber, como álgebra básico y resulta que me gusta y se me da fenomenal, o al menos eso dicen mis profesores.

Pero al destino le gusta jugar con nosotros y ver de que pasta estamos hechos. Así que aquí estoy, viviendo en la misma ciudad que el amor de mi vida desde que hace un mes me transfiriesen a la sede que hay en NY y estoy muy feliz porque estoy trabajando en un proyecto que nos permitirá predecir cualquier desastre natural y evitar que mucha gente muera. Nunca pensé que una de esas series de números que de vez en cuando me rondan por la cabeza pudiese salvar vidas, pero al parecer así era.

El irme a NY también trajo otras cosas buenas como poder estar mas cerca de mis amigos y recuperar el contacto con los que no vivían en NY.

Estaba muy orgullosa de todos ellos: Mike triunfaba como bailarín, Puck y Artie estaban a punto de sacar su primera película juntos y la protagonista de esta sería la actriz mas cotizada del momento,mi querida Quinn. Blaine estaba estudiando medicina, Finn magisterio y Sam arquitectura. Rachel y Kurt eran los nuevos dueños de Broadway. Mercedes al fin había sacado su disco y en los últimos Music awards arrasó llevándose 5 premios y las felicitaciones por el increíble vestido que le había diseñado Tina, por la cual se peleaban Channel y Armani.

El cambio de aires parecía que había mejorado mi humor, pero no todo era bueno.

En el tiempo que llevo aquí, he conseguido evitar ver a Santana a toda costa. Os preguntaréis porque evito a mi mejor amiga, la respuesta es sencilla, todavía estoy enamorada de ella.

Se que debería haberla olvidado o al menos haber superado lo nuestro. ¿Pero como haces eso si cada noche sueñas con volver atrás y haber seguido sus pasos ?

Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por haber sido tan cobarde y dejar a mi latina ir. Bueno eso y verla en televisión y prensa con esa rubia llena de tatuajes ,que se maquilla de manera excesiva y que tiene nombre de chico.

Si vale soy muy cruel con ella, Quinn dice que es porque la envidio aunque yo soy 10 millones de veces mas hermosa e inteligente que ella y la verdad tiene razón. Si, la envidio, lo reconozco. No porque tenga una bonita voz y esté triunfando en el mundo de la música. Eso a mi me daba igual. La envidiaba porque tenía al amor de mi vida, porque ella podía ver esos ojos oscuros y brillantes cuando quisiese, oírla maldecir en español, escucharla cantar mientras hace cualquier cosa, pero sobretodo la envidiaba porque podía abrazarla y besarla.

Pero ahora estoy justo frente a la puerta de su departamento, debatiendo conmigo misma si pasar el último día que le queda a la humanidad con ella o volver a casa y pasarlo con lord T y su novia.

De repente alguien me abraza con fuerza y enseguida reconozco que es Santana. Su olor me nubla los sentidos y el contacto de su piel con la mía hace que sienta corrientes eléctricas por toda mi piel. Apenas un minuto después se separa de mi,me mira con esos ojos oscuros brillantes y me dedica su mejor sonrisa, esa que hace que mis piernas tiemblen como si fuese gelatina.

- Brit has venido, pensé que tendrías trabajo- dijo ella ilusionada.

Después de 4 semanas poniéndole escusas para no vernos, se había rendido.

- San- dije yo bajando la cabeza.

- Hey, ¿Que te pasa brit-brit? Amaba cuando me llamaba así, parecía que volviese el tiempo atrás, a esa época donde era completamente feliz por tenerla a mi lado.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunte sin mirarla. Ella tomó mi mano y me llevo hasta el salón de su departamento. Una vez allí nos sentamos en el sofá y comencé a mirar todo. La decoración era muy propia de Santana y me recordaba a su habitación en lima, esa donde tantos momentos geniales habíamos pasado. Vi las fotos que tenia sobre la estantería, algunas con sus padres, otras de cuando vivía con Kurt y Rachel, otras de cuando ganamos el nacional o de su graduación. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver varias fotos nuestras, alguna con el traje de las animadoras, de nuestro primer San Valentín y del baile de promoción. Habíamos sido tan felices a pesar de todos los impedimentos, al menos ella seguía siendo feliz, pensé.

- ¿Que te pasa Brit? a quien le tengo que dar una paliza por poner a mi patito triste?- dijo ella sin apartar sus manos de las mías.

- ¿Eres feliz San? - fue lo único que pude decir.

Ella me miró sorprendida y luego me sonrió.

- Bueno no tengo una vida perfecta, aunque amo ser actriz y no me va nada mal.

- Además tienes una novia famosa, que te adora y que canta muy bien.

- Brit¿ no estarás celosa? - preguntó incrédula Yo separé mis manos de las suyas y miré hacia otro lado.

- Para nada, soy muy feliz. Tengo un gran trabajo, donde la gente me respeta y no me llama idiota, he recuperado el contacto con mis amigos, que son todos increíbles y vivo al lado del mar, que mas podría pedir.

- Nunca has sido idiota Brit.

- Lo sé, tu nunca dejaste que me lo creyese, siempre decías que era brillante y al parecer lo soy. - dije sonriendole.

- Mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano no se equivoca, al igual que no se equivoco cuando me dijo que evitabas verme.

Baje la cabeza de nuevo, aquello no había sido buena idea, debía poner alguna escusa e irme tan rápido como pudiese.

- San, solo he venido a despedirme

- ¿Que?

- Mañana se acaba el mundo y no quería morirme sin decirte, que te quiero mucho. Mas de lo que nunca querré a nadie. Pero es hora de que me vaya. Seguro quieres pasar el último día con tu novia.

Me levante y prácticamente corrí lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron. Pero Santana me atrapó antes de que saliese y me acorraló contra la salida.

- Antes de que te vayas quiero decirte 3 cosas: la primera es que corté con Dani hace unas semanas, de hecho aun siguen hablando de ello, pero como estas siempre tan ocupada ni te habrás enterado- dijo haciéndome sentir realmente idiota-. Así que no tienes que tener celos de ella.

- No estaba celosa- replique

- A mi no puedes mentirme Brit.

Evité mirarla a los ojos, me sentía expuesta y si esos bonitos ojos color café conectaban con los míos no habría vuelta atrás.

- Segundo, mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano me dice que el mundo no se acabará mañana y si realmente hoy fuese el último día de mi vida, no lo querría pasar con nadie que no fueses tú.- dijo acariciándome la cara.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunté sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Brit mírame- me ordenó y yo le hice caso- Te dije que siempre te amaría a ti mas que a nadie y sigue siendo así.

- Entonces fallé - bufé

- ¿En que?- preguntó ella

- Estaba intentando calcular cuando terminaría el mundo. Ella me sonrió con ternura y tomó mis manos.

- Y lo has hecho.

- No entiendo como San.

- Has calculado cuando se acabaría este estúpido mundo donde no estamos juntas y has acertado. Eres brillante Brit.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y acorté el espacio que separaba sus labios de los míos,la besé suavemente y volví con ella hasta el sofá. Puede que tuviese razón y simplemente hubiese calculado el fin del mundo sin Santana. Aunque ya no me importaba haber fallado en mi predicción, ahora la tenía a ella y no podía pedirle más a la vida.

- ¿San cual es la tercera cosa?

- Te amo Britt-britt


End file.
